Missing Bonds
by TehWeeb
Summary: After Sora discovers he has a sister that went MIA, he sets off on a mission to find her and bring her home. What he didn't know is just who had kept her safe for the past sixteen years...


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Sora, don't ever change."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As the sixteen-year-old boy lay in the curve of the paopu tree and remembered those words, he knew he'd done something wrong. He had changed, Sora wasn't going to deny that. But for better or worse? Only time would tell. As he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, the image of himself, Kairi and Riku formed in his mind. He was so caught up in old memories that he didn't hear an older boy approaching. "Sora? You okay?" Riku frowned, a hint of concern in his voice. Sora jumped, not anticipating the silver-haired boy's arrival, before giving a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just been... thinking lately, I guess." Sora's smile faded slightly, noticed by Riku. "Hey, look on the bright side. Well yes, we have gone through a lot lately, we're stronger now. You've proven you can actually beat me!" Riku began laughing as Sora replied with a loud "Oh, shut up!". "Hey, what about me? You two aren't the only ones on this island with Keyblades, remember!" Kairi giggled, her shoulder-length red hair and short pink dress waving with the wind. "Yeah, well you're a girl. Girls aren't strong enough to beat boys, that's how it goe-" "Hey, that's sexist!" Selphie hit Tidus with her bare fist after cutting him off mid-sentence. "Hey, keep the racket down, yeah? I'm trying to practise down here!" Wakka yelled, earning blank stares from both Sora and Riku. "Oh yeah!" Kairi jumped and ran to Sora. "Your mom asked me to remind you to talk to her when you get home. Apparently it's really important." The brown-haired teen nodded and leaned back on the oddly-shaped tree./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After the sun had set and the hearts of the many worlds above shone in the jet-black night sky, the children that had spent the day on the island rowed their way back to their home island. A woman with flowing dirt-brown hair ran out of one of the two-story houses and waved to the trio, specifically Sora. He ran towards the woman while simultaneously waving to Kairi and Riku. "So, you wanted to talk to me?" Sora frowned at the woman, leaning against the doorframe. "Oh, yes. Come inside son, it'll be easier to say if you're comfortable. The two of them settled into the living room. "So... I know you've grown up with your closest friends being Riku and Kairi. They're basically siblings to you now." Sora's mother directed her eyes to the ground. "Well... you had a sister, a year older than you. When you were an infant, a tsunami hit. We sent her to the castle in hopes that we would be able to pick her up after the destruction had been repaired. Unfortunately, the ship she was in went off course. We have no idea where she went." Sora's eyes widened with shock. He had a sister? "Okay, two questions; One: Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" The woman smiled sheepishly. "Well, we didn't want you to find out about the other worlds, but it seems you found them anyway..." Sora grumbled a little, before going to his second question. "Why didn't you take me with her? I would've been in danger too, right?" "Well, you were a different story. There was something about you that we just couldn't let go. We had to take you with us. I know that doesn't make much sense, but I guess that's just how it was for us." She smiled at Sora, who frowned. "...I'm going to go find her." He said sternly, standing up. "Sora, no! This could be potentially dangerous, you have no idea where she is! She could've been floating around in space for the past sixteen years for all we know!" Her sharp hazel eyes gave a softer look as she followed her only son. "I've been on tons of dangerous missions, I almost died a few months ago!" Sora snapped back, his piercing eyes glaring at his mother. "Exactly why you need to stay behind!" Sora's mother put her hand on Sora's shoulder, which he moved off. "I'm going to go find her. A name is all I need." His mother's eyes glassed over. "...Mizu. Her name's Mizu."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The next morning was a breeze to get through. Collect a ton of items, mainly potions and ethers, convince Kairi and Riku to come with him - which was simple enough - and get the gummi ship. "Alright, first stop: Twilight Town!" Sora grinned, putting the small ship on full speed. "Don't worry Mizu, we're coming to get you!" Sora laughed before Kairi intervened. "What if... what if we don't find her?" Sora didn't even look back at her. "I'm not going back to the islands until I find her, dead or alive." He repeated a line in a dream he'd had the previous night of a girl in an Organisation XIII cloak./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You might find her, you might not. Just remember: May your heart be the guiding key."/span/p 


End file.
